Why PS3?
by Grubby
Summary: This is a parody of Why Wii? I regret making Why Wii? and I apologize to those who were offended. Now I love the Wii. :Please share your opinion by reviewing. Rated T for cussing, and suggestive themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Why PS3?**

**Note: I regret my fic: "Why Wii?" I love the Wii now, and I don't like the PS3. This is kinda' like a parody fic.**

**Chapter 1. Price!**

John (master chief) and Gravemind were sitting on a chair, playing video games. Gravemind fixed the wii, and he is enjoying it, and John is busily playing Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter on his 360.

Suddenly, Arbiter with his PS3 popped in.

"What's up people?" said Arbiter, plugging his PS3 to a nearby T.V.

"Hey." John and Gravemind said in unison.

Arbiter turned the PS3 on, and it suddenly broke down.

"What the f!" Arbiter yelled.

Arbiter sliced the PS3 into two with his energy blade.

"D! I have to buy a new PS3!"

"Well how much money do you have? I heard that the PS3 is d expensive." replied Gravemind.

"I have $700, but I was going to spend in on a gift for my girlfriend!" said Arbiter. "But video games are more important than love."

Arbiter bought a PS3 the next day, and he had to buy a new controller. His girlfriend broke up with him that night, and Arbiter yelled: "Curse you Sony!" Shaking his fist in the air.

**Note: I will make another chapter ASAP. Also I don't want to offend anyone, I don't truly hate the PS3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why PS3?**

**Note: Lol, thanks for the reviews. Well the reason why I changed my heart was because I realized that I like moving the controller a lot. Like when I play Soul Calibur 3 on my friend's PS2, I move the controller around madly to try to make a vertical hit, or a horizontal hit and stuff. Please review!**

**Chapter 2. Game Library**

The trio went to EB games again. They all scanned the shelves for a great game. John got Call of Duty 3, Gears of War, and PGR 3. Gravemind got SSBB, and Super Mario Galaxy. Arbiter got the same old Final Fantasy 13, and a descent copy of Devil May Cry 4.

"Why can't I get exciting games that you guys have?" asked Arbiter.

"Well it's because Sony tries to make the same old games. Wait, Nintendo does that too, but Nintendo puts some originality into their games, and Microsoft, even though most of their games are action shooters, don't try to make the same game over and over again except for Halo," replied John.

They all hopped into a Warthog, and they went home. They all tried out their new games.

John was very happy with Call of Duty 3, he thought it was fun and exciting.

Gravemind had lots of fun, controlling Snake at SSBB, using weird weapons to defeat the enemy.

Arbiter had lots of fun too, but Final Fantasy 13 was basically final fantasy with souped up graphics, and new gameplay, but with a bland storyline, and bland gameplay.

"Hey, at least Playstation has Katamari!" said Gravemind.

The trio nodded, and played more games.

**Note: Well this was a very crappy chapter. I promise I will make the chapters longer, the arguments more understandable. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why PS3?**

**Note: Hey, thanks Great Beaver for reviewing. I encourage you guys to review so you guys can help me become a better writer, and so you can express your opinions. Thank you guys!**

**Chapter 3. The Controller**

The trio was sitting down, playing video games again.

John was busily killing grunts with his sturdy and sleek Xbox 360 controller, and Gravemind was quickly cutting gangsters into pieces with his Wii-mote.

Arbiter was pressing a few buttons, and stretching his thumbs painfully to reach the two analog sticks, while playing an FPS.

"Gosh this controller is light!" said Arbiter. "And the motion sensing is awesome!"

"Shut up!" yelled Gravemind. "Sony stole the motion sensing idea!"

"I agree!" said John. "Sony stole the Xbox 360 guide button too!"

Arbiter started crying, and he raised his sixaxis, and John and Gravemind followed suite.

Arbiter slashed his controller at Gravemind's head, but Gravemind expertly sparred it with his Wii-mote.

John hit Arbiter's side with his sturdy 360 controller, and blinded Arbiter with the 360's bright guide button. Arbiter screamed, and hit John on the head.

Both Arbiter and Gravemind's character died because they were moving the controller too much.

Gravemind hit Arbiter with his nun-chuck add-on, and Arbiter surrendered.

The Trio played games for the rest of the night, rubbing their wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why PS3?**

**Note: PS3 fanboys, I don't want to insult you guys, but I favor the Xbox 360. I mean, comon, you have to admit that your console is unpopular these days. Anyways, I thank everyone for their reviews. Also I got Call of Duty 2 this weekend! It's so awesome! I beat half the game in only two days. Please review. Also "?" is a censored letter.**

**Chapter 4. Unpopularity**

The trio woke up early in the morning to the sound of grunts yelling and screaming.

"Give us a game!" yelled a grunt. "In fact, give us an Xbox 360 game!"

John sighed and plucked Call of Duty 2 from the shelf and threw it at the grunts that were huddled inside a deep pit.

The grunts viciously grabbed the game, and killed each other for possession of the game. The grunt that got it lost his leg, but he crawled his way to an Xbox 360, and played CoD2.

"Damn it, these grunts are getting really annoying," said John. "We need to do something about them."

"Let's dump them at Wal-Mart, they can play game demos until they die," said Gravemind.

The trio nodded, and herded the grunts into a pelican, and the trio flew to Wal-Mart. At Wal-mart, they dumped the squealing grunts at the game section, and they all went inside to look for games.

Gravemind had no game to buy, he didn't like the games that were available. John found Rainbow Six Vegas, but it was too expensive. Arbiter looked at the PS3 games, but they were all $70 each.

"Guys, lets get new consoles!" yelled a marine. "I'm gonna' get an Xbox 360!"

"Get a PS3!" yelled Arbiter.

"No you b?stard!" yelled Private Dubbo. "I'm gonna' get a Wii!"

Arbiter drew his energy sword, and swore angrily. He sliced all sorts of consoles into pieces except for the Xbox 360's. The Xbox 360's packaging was thick enough to withstand the power of plasma.

Gravemind sighed and hit Arbiter with his nun-chuck add-on, and dragged his unconscious body to the pelican.

"Is there anyone who's going to get an Xbox 360?" asked John.

About ten marines raised their hands.

"Is there anyone who is going to get a Wii?" asked Gravemind.

Fourteen of the marines raised their hands.

"Is there anyone who is going to get a PS3?" asked John and Gravemind in unison.

No one raised their hand.

"PS3's suck! Why get a console that is unpopular, expensive, and stupid! I mean, the PS3 might fail like the dreamcast!" yelled Sergeant Johnson.

John and Gravemind shrugged, and went back to the Pelican to leave.


End file.
